Mia and Me - Episode 206
The Spell of the Green Fluids is the sixth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary With a device procured from Polytheus, Rixel manipulates the animals in the crater to make them show him the secret tunnel. Mia and her friends have to master the chaos that the hypnotized animals cause in the Elf Crater. Plot At the farm, Mario's grandmother comes for a visit. Mario's grandmother, Franca introduces herself. Mia and Mario take notice of Renzo and Franca seeming interested in each other. The group hear Tarzan barking outside while they are preparing dinner, as the guy from the bank shows up once more. The guy from the bank reveals that they've come to check on the potential for development at the farm, and Franca agrees to help Mia and Mario teach the guy from the bank a lesson. The group manage to get the guy to leave, and Mia's bracelet begins glowing. She excuses herself by saying she wants to call Paula and tell her about what they did. Mia arrives in Centopia and meets up with Onchao, the two heading to the palace together. Meanwhile, Gargona and Rixel have gone to seek out Polytheus, who offers to sell them rocks enchanted so that if one speaks into one of them, the sound can be heard through the other one. Rixel offers to buy them, if he throws along something for free that they can actually use against the elves. Polytheus agrees, and tells them about a secret tunnel. Gargona is not too pleased with the deal, but Rixel insists that this is everything he needs. Since the circus animals currently being looked after by the elves are still under his spell, he can control them from a distance using the rocks and have them seek out the tunnel. Mia arrives as Phuddle is preparing to show off his newest invention to Lasita, a device that can clean up after the animals faster. The demonstration goes wrong, making the mess even bigger. Raynor shows up along with Mo, Shiva and Xolana, complaining about the mess. He tells Mo to stay and help clean up, even though he had promised to meet with Yuko. Shiva and Xolana offer to help as well. To make sure Rixel's plan will work, Gargona asks him to demonstrate. Rixel refuses to use Tukito for the demonstration, since Tukito already follows him of his own free will, and instead asks Gargona to lend him one of her snakes. After the demonstration, Gargona secretly keeps the vial of green fluid for herself, before Rixel has Tukito launch the rock into the place where the other circus animals are kept. Yuko arrives with mushrooms she has gathered, with Mo explaining that his father told him to stay and clean up the animals' enclosure. Rixel commands the animals to seek out the tunnel through the rock, and the animals begin wandering around the area in a trance. The elves try to keep the animals from fleeing. Realizing the riddle from her book was about the secret tunnel, the group do their best to prevent the animals from reaching it. Onchao manages to get one of the animals' attention and lead it back to the enclosure, leaving two more under a trance. The elves use their knowledge of what each animal likes to bring them back to their senses and lead them back to the enclosure. Rixel continues to wait for the animals to show up, and calls out again. Mia notices the strange rock, and is able to figure out that it works similarly to a phone, and that Rixel is using it to control the animals. Mo destroys the rock, and with Mia and Yuko heads out to look for Rixel, figuring that he must be nearby. Lasita tells Onchao to stay with her, Xolana and Shiva for his own safety, but he decides to fly off to help Mia and the others instead. Onchao arrives in time to warn them of Rixel and Gargona attempting an ambush. Rixel prepares to pull out the vial of green fluid, but can't find it since Gargona still had it. The group drive the two of them away, Gargona dropping the vial in the process. The group bring the vial back to the palace. Raynor is concerned about keeping the animals, since they're still under Rixel's spell. The elves insist on keeping them, and Raynor agrees to letting them stay, while putting the vial away where the trumptus is stored for safety. Mia returns to her own world, just in time to join Renzo, Franca and Mario for dinner. Major Events * Renzo meets Franca and they have chemistry. * Gargona and Rixel get magic rocks to use to make it so the animals hear his voice instructions. * Rixel commands the animals to show him the entrance to the Elf Crater. * The elves direct the animals back into their pen. * The elves retrieve a vial of Rixel's green fluid. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "A well-kept secret, good for fleeing, can let in a dangerous being." * The animals are still under Rixel's spell and can be controlled by his voice. * Miri is lured back with mushrooms, Scrobbit is lured back with a bouncy ball and Flo is lured back with Phuddle. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} Reference # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2